Forbidden Feeling
by Ichikia
Summary: Situasi, kondisi, dan kenyataanlah yang membuat Toushiro melarang dirinya sendiri untuk menyukai Hinamori. Tapi… apa daya, perasaan ini tak ada logika, hingga ia tak peduli lagi dengan statusnya dan Hinamori. AU, HitsuHina.


**Bleach Original Character by Tite Kubo**

**This Fanfiction by Ichikia**

**Caution: AU, Hitsu POV, Abal, Typos, etc. so? Rnr minna!**

* * *

_Aku tak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah. Dan aku heran, mengapa cinta tak pernah peduli ini benar atau salah…_

* * *

Aku berdiri menatap gadis itu. Gadis bermata amber dan berambut hitam bercepol. Parasnya yang manis semakin manis saat ia tertawa riang. Ia mengayun ayunannya gembira di bawah langit senja.

Momo Hinamori nama gadis itu. Ia adalah sepupuku. Ya, sepupu. Kami tak pernah menganggap lebih kedekatan kami selain hubungan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku menyimpan sesuatu yang tak mungkin dapat kukatakan padanya. Aku menganggapnya lebih dari saudara sepupu.

Sejak kecil aku dan dia sangat dekat. Orangtua kami berdua meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Sejak itulah aku dan Momo tinggal bersama Obaa-chan. Kami sangat dekat. Aku dan Momo selalu bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Momo sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Aku bertekad, untuk melindungi Momo sampai kapanpun.

Sampai saat aku beranjak remaja, aku dan Momo masih dekat. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Aku merasa punya perasaan yang berbeda dengannya. Aku mulai menyukainya. Bukan suka dalam arti saudara, ataupun sebagai teman. Aku menyukai Momo sebagai… gadis yang istimewa. Gadis yang lebih daripada kakak untukku. Gadis yang mungkin untuk orang lain adalah orang yang akan ia beri surat cinta, cokelat, dan boneka. Aku menyukainya, lebih dari sepupu.

Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu hubungan suka antara sepupu itu aneh. Orang bilang kami masih sedarah. Kami tak akan mungkin sama seperti pasangan remaja lainnya, yang saling berpegangan tangan, bercanda mesra. Kami tak akan bisa bersama selain sebagai sepupu. Ya, aku tahu. Tapi rasa ini sudah menguasaiku, aku tak peduli lagi apakah perasaan ini dilarang atau tidak.

Aku tak pernah menunjukan rasa suka itu secara langsung pada Momo. Batinku selalu mendebatku untuk melakukan sesuatu agar Momo tahu rasa suka ini. Bukan, ini bukan rasa suka lagi, ini cinta. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku hanya mampu memendam perasaan ini pada Momo. Aku hanya mampu mengungkapkannya dengan selalu berusaha melindunginya. Tidak ada selain itu.

Dan hari ini. Aku berniat untuk mencoba memberitahunya tentang perasaanku. Hari ini, di taman bermain. Aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa. Tidak bunga, cokelat, atau hadiah lainnya. Kondisi dan situasiku dengan Momo terlalu menekanku sehingga aku tak berani melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mengatakannya. Ini terlalu salah. Aku terlalu merasa bersalah. Membiarkan rasa ini tumbuh begitu saja.

"Momo, aku menyukaimu." Tiga kata. Orang bilang tiga kata itu adalah kata ajaib yang dapat mengubah segalanya. Tapi mungkin tidak bagiku. Fakta bahwa aku dan Momo masih bersaudara, takkan bisa diubah. Aku tahu. Tapi rasa ini terlalu membuncah dalam dadaku. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang bermain ayunan. Dengan satu tangan, kuhentikan ayuan itu. Ia terkejut dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba. "Eh, ada apa Shiro-chan?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku berlutut, mensejajarkan pandanganku pada matanya. Aku menghela nafas sebelum aku mengatakannya.

"Momo, aku menyukaimu." Setelah pergolakan batin aku menyatakannya juga. Momo tentu saja terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa. Dia terus tertawa sementara aku keheranan. Ia lalu mengusap airmatanya yang keluar karena tawanya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum bicara padaku. "Kau lucu, Shiro-chan! Tentu saja kau menyukaiku," tukasnya. Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanyaku.

Momo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku heran. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tahu! Kita ini saudara. Tidak mungkin kita sedekat ini jika kau tidak menyayangiku," jawabnya. Aku menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Bukan, bukan sayang sebagai saudara sepupu, Momo. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari itu. Aku… mencintaimu."

Kata-kataku tadi membuat Momo tersentak kaget. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, Shiro-chan. Kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Kau hanya terlalu sayang padaku. Kau tak boleh mencintaiku," ucapnya lemah. Tanganku bergerak untuk memegang tangan Hinamori. Ku arahkan mata Momo pada mataku.

"Tidak, Momo. Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin kita lebih daripada saudara sepupu."

Momo terus menggeleng. Airmata mulai mengalir melalui sudut matanya, menuju pipi putihnya. Bukan airmata karena tawanya, aku tahu, tapi aku juga tak tahu airmata apa ini. Aku berusaha mengusapnya tapi Momo menepis tanganku.

"Ini tidak boleh, Toushiro! Ini dilarang! Kita masih sedarah, kita tidak mungkin bersama!" pekiknya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berlari menjauhiku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya namun… terlambat. Dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk ku kejar.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Aku mulai merasa kalau Momo menjaga jarak denganku. Kami tinggal serumah, tapi aku tak pernah melihat Momo lagi. Ketika aku tanyakan pada Obaa-chan, Obaa-chan bilang kalau dia sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Begitu pula di sekolah. Ia selalu menghindariku. Kami tak pernah saling bertegur sapa. Kami tak pernah pulang bersama lagi.

Hari itu pun aku pulang sekolah sendiri. Aku memikirkan sikap Momo padaku akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sepanjang perjalanan kupakai untuk memikirkan cara agar Momo mau memaafkanku. Hingga aku sampai di rumah.

"Tadaima!" teriakku. "Okaeri," sahut suara yang tidak ku kenal. Aku menengok pada kursi tamu, asal suara itu. Aku mngerutkan keningku heran. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Di hadapanku seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna pirang, dengan mata sayunya yang membosankan. Ia berdeham. "Aku Izuru Kira. Kau siapa?" tanyanya balik. Cih, orang ini sepertinya menyebalkan sekali. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku penghuni rumah ini, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa yang mengundangmu kesini?" tanyaku ketus. Ia hanya menyeringai dan menatapku sinis.

"Heh? Kau kira hanya kau penghuni rumah ini, ah? Tentu saja aku disini karena pacarku yang mengundangku." Balasnya. Aku terbelalak. Pacar? Maksudnya dia adalah pacar Momo?

"Kira-kun, ini minumannya." Aku menengok dan melihat Momo yang membawa segelas jus jeruk dingin untuk Kira. Kami bertemu pandang, tapi kemudian ia membuang muka padaku dan mengalihkannya pada Si Pirang di belakangku. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang belum pernah ia tunjukan padaku. Ia bahkan tidak mau melihatku.

"Ah, Momo-chan. Maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Aku ditelepon orangtuaku dan mereka menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Lain kali aku akan mampir lagi." Kira bangkit dari kursi tamu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Momo menaruh jus jeruk dingin di nampan itu pada meja tamu dan menyusul Kira. Aku tak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatku, hanya memperhatikan Momo dan Kira. Hatiku panas saat melihat Kira mencium Momo tepat di bibir.

Setelah Kira pulang, Momo berjalan melewatiku dengan cuek. Seakan menganggap aku tak ada disana. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun, dia naik ke atas, ke kamarnya. Aku menghela nafas frustasi. Momo tak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku. Apa aku sangat salah, atas perasaan yang aku miliki ini? Kamisama...

* * *

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, susul-menyusul untuk cepat sampai ke bumi. Aku termenung melihatnya lewat jendela kamarku. Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat Momo di rumah. Padahal ini hari libur. Obaa-chan bilang bahwa Momo menginap bersama teman-temannya dan pacarnya ke suatu tempat dan akan pulang besok. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, dan kembali termenung sendiri. Aku menatap hujan yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi pagi. Petir menyambar liar diluar sana.

Momo, kau sedang apa disana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa pacarmu menjagamu dengan baik?

DUAARR!

Aku tersentak. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sebuah firasat buruk yang akan menimpa Momo. Aku bangkit dan mulai mondar-mandir dengan perasaan cemas terhadap Momo. Kuambil ponselku, dan mencoba menghubunginya. Tidak berhasil. Nomornya tidak aktif. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku lagi pada kasurku. Aku menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga firasatku salah.

* * *

Aku mengerjakan tugas Fisika dari Ukitake-sensei dengan tidak konsentrasi. Fikiran buruk tentang Momo terus menghantuiku. Aku mendengus kasar. Lalu aku terdiam, menopang daguku pada meja belajarku. Aku menarik laci dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, foto Momo yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutku. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak firasat buruk itu muncul. Dan Momo belum juga pulang dari liburannya. Aku menggeleng, mencoba untuk membuang fikiran-fikiran buruk tentang keadaan Momo. Semoga hari ini ada kabar tentang Momo.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan malas dan lambat aku bereskan buku-buku dan turun untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Aku terkejut saat melihat Obaa-chan menangis. Dan di depan pintu ada dua orang berpakaian polisi dengan rambut aneh. Salah satu polisi berambut merah berusaha menenangkan Obaa-chan. Satu lagi berambut orange jabrik. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan banyak tanda tanya di kepalaku.

"Maaf, kalian siapa?" tanyaku. Polisi berambut orange berdeham.

"Aku Inspektur Kurosaki Ichigo dari Kepolisian Seireitei, dan ini adalah Wakil Inspektur Abarai Renji. Kami datang kesini untuk mengabarkan sesuatu tentang Nona Momo Hinamori," terangnya.

Aku terkejut setengah mati, "Apa yang terjadi pada Momo?"

Inspektur Kurosaki membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang menjulang dengan tinggi badanku, dan menepuk bahuku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu. "Berjanjilah nak, kau akan tegar mendengar ini," ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, berdebar-debar dengan kabar yang akan disampaikannya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum cerita.

"Kemarin kami menemukannya di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir Seireitei, di perbatasan Karakura. Warga melaporkan bahwa ada hal-hal mencurigakan di rumah itu. Setelah kami memeriksa rumah kecil tersebut, kami menemukannya terkunci di sebuah kamar tanpa jendela. Ia tewas dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka lebam dengan pakaian yang compang-camping, dan di sela pahanya terdapat bercak darah. Dugaan sementara ia diperkosa lalu dikunci di kamar rumah tersebut, dan ia meniggal karena kelelahan."

Aku terbelalak kaget dengan penjelasan Inspektur Kurosaki. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" teriakku. Inspektur menggeleng. "Aku belum selesai, anak muda."

"Dari hasil penyelidikan yang telah kami lakukan, belum ada petunjuk tentang siapa tersangkanya. Di lokasi kami hanya menemukan 4 botol sake, dompet dengan kartu pelajar milik korban, sebuah sapu tangan dan sebuah tali. Kami datang kesini untuk meminta keterangan padamu, nenekmu, dan beberapa saksi yang bisa memberi keterangannya."

Ia mengelus punggungku, menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku terjatuh dan terisak. Firasat itu benar. 'Momo… maafkan aku…' batinku. Semua ini tak mungkin terjadi kalau aku tak menyatakan cintaku pada Momo tempo hari. Aku bodoh. Sekarang percuma, aku tak akan bisa melindunginya, permintaan maafku hanya akan sia-sia, karena... Momo telah tiada.

* * *

Aku menatap nanar makam dihadapanku. Di nisannya tertulis nama wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Momo Hinamori. Obaa-chan menangis histeris akan kepergian cucu perempuan satu-satunya. Sementara aku, aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh tangisku tadi malam. Tangis kehilangan dan penyesalan. Semua terjadi karena salahku. Andai saja aku tidak menyatakan cinta untuknya. Andai saja aku tak bersikeras mengatakannya. Momo pasti tak akan menjauhiku. Aku pasti masih bisa melindunginya. Dan Momo, tak akan jadi begini.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai memang berat." Aku mendongak melihat seseorang yang tinggi berdiri disampingku.

"Inspektur Kurosaki." Ia menunduk, dan tersenyum. Lalu berjongkok disampingku.

"Dia seseorang yang berarti bagimu, iya kan?" tanya Inspektur Kurosaki.

"Sangat, Inspektur," jawabku.

"Panggil aku Ichigo saja. Namamu Toushiro kan?" aku menoleh padanya dan mengangguk lemah. Ia memasukan sebelah tangannya ke kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat dari kantongnya.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa ini untukmu. Aku juga menemukannya setelah memeriksa ulang tempat kejadian. Bacalah."

Ia kemudian beranjak dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku termenung melihat lipatan kertas di tanganku. Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan terkejut. Ini adalah sebuah surat, dari Momo untukku.

_Dear, Shiro-chan_

_Aku menulis surat ini dengan sisa-sisa nafasku yang terakhir. Aku tak tahu apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi atau tidak. Maka izinkanlah surat ini sebagai kata-kata pertamaku setelah kita tak bicara selama seminggu, dan kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku pergi selamanya._

_Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Maaf karena keegoisanku aku tak mau bicara lagi padamu. Sampai semuanya terjadi, aku baru menyesal. Menyesal karena menjauhimu, menyesal karena tak sempat membuat keadaan ini menjadi lebih baik. Aku baru menyesal setelah tahu ini semua sudah terlambat. Aku baru menyesal setelah aku tak jujur padamu. Ini semua bukan salahmu, tapi ini salahku yang keras kepala dan tak mau jujur pada perasaanku._

_Sebenarnya, Shiro-chan… aku juga menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena menghindar setelah pernyataan cintamu padaku. Aku hanya tak ingin, rasa ini semakin tumbuh karena kita dekat dan saling tahu perasaan masing-masing. Kau tahu bukan, rasa ini terlarang. Kita takkan bisa bersama. Seberapa kuatpun kita mencoba, semuanya takkan pernah berubah. Kita tetap akan menjadi saudara sepupu. Aku tahu aku terlalu pesimis dengan ini, tapi aku juga tidak tahu cara kita untuk bertahan. Sementara semua ini tidak dibolehkan terjadi._

_Shiro-chan… ini kata-kataku yang terakhir. Jagalah dirimu. Jangan lupakan aku, dan maafkan aku. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu, dan temukanlah seseorang yang dapat mencintaimu dan mau berjuang demi cintamu. Dan yang bisa kau cintai juga. Aku akan bahagia disini jika kau juga bahagia. Terima kasih, Toushiro Hitsugaya, atas semua kebaikanmu padaku. Selamat tinggal._

_Momo Hinamori_

Aku meremas ujung surat itu. Surat yang telah basah karena airmataku. Surat Momo dan kata-kata Momo, yang terakhir kalinya bagiku...

Maafkan aku, Momo. Aku gagal menjagamu. Aku gagal melindungimu. Semuanya sudah terlambat, dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tenanglah disana, Momo. Aku berjanji akan bahagia untukmu. Tersenyumlah disana. Jangan pernah menangis lagi, karena aku tak rela membiarkanmu bersedih.

Dan akhirnya aku mengerti, sebuah kesalahan fatal dari perasaan yang kumiliki ini. Rasa ini, rasa yang kuungkapkan pada Momo... membuatku tak akan bisa melihat Momo lagi...

**- THE END -  
**

Yo, minna! Aku muncul lagi dengan fic baru. Kali ini HitsuHina. Hehehe~

Gimana cerita ini? hehehe maaf ya Angsty. Ide cerita ini dateng begitu aja. Karena pengalaman pribadi? Pengalaman orang? Terinspirasi cerita lain? Fufufu... Itu rahasia *pletak*. Soal hubungan cinta di antara sepupu ini, ada dua pendapat beda. Ada yang bilang hubungan suka atau cinta antara sepupu itu dilarang. Tapi ada yang bilang sebenernya boleh, karena ga sedarah. Hm tau deh, orang-orang punya pendapat yang beda. Tapi aku ngambil tema yang pertama. Jadi gimana minna-san? HitsuHina shippers? Bagaimana fic keduaku ini? Apa cukup? Kalau ada uneg-uneg, review aja ya, minna! Jaa~


End file.
